Why polygamy should be legal
by TylerIsSexyMan
Summary: After rejecting her sister, Tyler from VNN finds his brother-like best friend Jackathan cold behind his door. He lets him warm up at his house, but regrets it almost immediatly. This thrilling albeit short romance story will not be good, have a great ending, or be even that funny. I just wasted my time and I hope someone else pays for it. But please do tell me if you liked it.


**Why polygamy should be legal**

_"What if we'd stay as friends?"_

Tyler woke up. Another daydream. Now while streaming! This isn't normal for him; After rejecting Electra's advances just couple hours ago, had had felt off ever since.

_"Hey Tyler, the stream has gone offline now"_ -Jackathan called from the bed. _"I still feel cold, you know!_

He had been asking for a place to warm up while on a shop trip. Tyler had accepted the request of his brother-like best friend with open arms and trademark smile, but is now regretting a lot of decisions, such as telling him to take his wet clothes off before jumping in his bed.

Jackatchan took his blanket off, uncovering the inhumane muscles covering his trunk-like arms, strong neck and hard-as-steel six-pack.

_"It might help if I get me more blankets"_, He waved and pointed at the closed closet next to Tyler, who got caught off-guard by the strong, shaved armpits Jackathan had shown him.

Tyler nodded and stood up while freshly glowing red from his cheecks, walking up to the closet. _"Whatever to get you standing up again"_, he mumbled. He didn't see it, but Jackathan already knew how true that'd soon be.

Tyler came back, with few more blankets than last time. _"I really hope these are enough, I really don't want to put them back in there alone"_, Tyler joked while putting the neat pile of blankets next to jackathan's hard and muscly thighs.

_"I am already warmer. Thanks bro!"_, Jackathan said. _"But one place is still cold for me..."_

Before Tyler could say even react to the compliment, he had been overrun by Jackathan's sheer strength. He found himself lying in bed next to his near-naked best friend; his own brother. Not slow after that, Jackathan was on top of Tyler, moving his hand expertly behind all of Tyler's clothing like none of it existed.

_"Shhh", Jackathan consoled Tyler, giving headpats and blowing to his ear. "don't be startled, human contact warms us up the quickest"_

Tyler, overcome by the rock-hard muscles of his brother pushing against his frail, innocent body, couldn't resist Jackathan's following attacks. One-by-one, he had removed Tyler's polo shirt's buttons. Next came the socks. Then the pants. Then the unde-

_"ENOUGH!"_ yelled Tyler. He couldn't take it all; heart racing, palms sweaty, face red... _"Jack can't see me like this"_, he reasoned. _"He'd be disgusted"_

_"Jack, I have to go poo, I think I... Took one too many of those egg sandviches.."_

Jackathan's face didn't move an inch, he was still looking tyler straight into his eyes, slowly and sneakily taking his undergarments off.

_"Tyler, my brother, it's okay. I just wanted you to warm me up." Jackathan comforted Tyler "And direct human contact does that the best."_

Not quick that Tyler realized the reason Jackathan had the vegetable bag next to him while trying to warm up in bed. Those vegetables weren't brown from age and damage. Tyler responded too slow once again: His life was under a threath. Not by the literal rock on top of him, but the fruits that rock used to show the true meaning of the phrase "fruit loop" for Tyler.

_"Wow, you really had to go poo, huh?"_, he heckled while looking at freshly painted brown fruits coming in and out of the innocent boy below him.

After few tears and rotations of the seconds hand, Tyler had stopped moaning. Jackathan stood on his knees, wiping the sweat from his armpits with the blankets next to him.

_"Bro, it's your turn. My lower torso is still cold and can't stand up"_, Jackathan alleged. _"Please help me warm up, bro"_

_"Jackathan, listen... I think we shouldn't be doing this..."_

Even though Tyler said this, he knew the truth; He liked it. He liked not only what was done to him, but what he could do to Jackathan, what he could be to Jackathan.

_"I mean we're not even married yet... no, we aren't even related!"_

It was Jackathan why Tyler refused to go out with his sister Electra. Prosperous. First of the News Network Family to not marry a blood relative.

_"But we call each other brothers, we even-" Jackathan tried to argue, recognizing he couldn't change how Tyler felt._

Looking defeated, Jackathan was about to stand up, leaving the vegetables next to him for someone else's dinner; He never got the head of the meal; Meat. He never got to eat the main dish. Nevertheless, hungry for more, he had to start leaving. Jackathan wondered how he'd tell his little brother about this. Only he'd eat anything made out of these fruits, he reasoned. He started pulling his pants up. Seeing this, Tyler yearned once more for the feelings he had couple minutes ago. He was ready to open his mouth and confess his true feelings for Jackathan...

But then, Tyler heard a sound. Not the constant heartbeat rally of grand autismo in his head, but footsteps. Someone was coming down the apartment buildings. He had only heard this determination once before...

_"Fast! Lock the door!"_, Tyler yelled from the bottom of his lungs.

Jackathan didn't intrepret what was wrong, but tried to lock the door anyways: He had a brilliant idea for keeping their relationship sexual, no matter if both parties consented. However, in his hurry, Jackathan tripped on his own pants, dropping naked on the ground next to the door. Reacting to this and not wanting the abuse of his body to keep going, Tyler tried to escape below his own bed. However, Jackathan's sheer power had leaved his lower body immobile. He only had his hands to navigate, and had to start crawling sluggishly out of the bed.

_"Hey brother, I came to see you!"_, Jackathan's little brother elaborated _"I am here to play with you!"_

Jacathan's brother was a smalla and cute, 7-11 years old boy who weared his school uniform even outside the school. He had thin, featureless thighs with no hair in sight. A perfect boy for the perfect horny partner. He was not innocent at all, but could look as innocent as anyone who hadn't had sexual ralationships with older men and women alike for money.

Tyler looked jealously towards naked Jackathan laying on the group: "You already had a brother?"

Jackathan looked fear in his eyes towards Tyler: _"We're not in that type of relationship, I just play with him, trust me-"_

_"Do you often play with him like you play with him"_, Tyler blushed. _"Like we did today?"_

Before Jackathan could respond, his brother already started resolving: _"Yes, We like to wressle naked while stuffing stuff into each other"_, he exclaimed in a cute smile. _"Can I join in too?"_, He asked, already unbuttoning his oversized coat and hopping in exitement. Jackathan had already joined in unbuttoning his brother's coat, still butt-naked.

_"This is why polygamy should be legal"_, Tyler expressed loudly, with a proud smile on his face.


End file.
